


My Best Friends Dad

by fanfic_writer



Category: Loki-Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Choking, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dominance, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_writer/pseuds/fanfic_writer
Summary: The reader is Loki's daughters best friend. What happens when the reader and Loki are left alone?The story is so much better. I just really suck at summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the dirtiest thing I've ever written and with that being said, I'm pretty new to this so please don't judge to harshly. Sorry for any mistakes.

“Sam.” I roll my eyes and shake my head. “Your dad would kill us.” and she knew I was right. I remember when I first met her dad, he made me want to stand up straighter in his presence. I was sixteen then and now two years later, actually knowing him only made me even cautious what I did and didn’t do when he was around. 

“No he won't because you’ll be here while I go out.” she says like it's the smartest idea in the world. 

“You want me to stay here? Alone? With your dad?” I look at her as if she has lost her mind, although the idea of Loki and I alone sends a spark of excitement through me. She nods her head looks at me with wide puppy eyes. “No.” 

“Oh come on y/n. Please for me?” she begs and pouts slightly. 

I roll my eyes and look at her, “fine.” I say under my breathe and she jumps on me. 

“Thank you. Thank you so much.”  
///

It was now twelve o'clock at night and i was starving. I hadn't left the room since Sam had left. I carefully make my way to the door and open it cautiously. I hear nothing so I step out of Sam’s room, carefully shutting the door behind me. I carefully tiptoe through their long ass corridor and make my way towards the stairs. Holding my breath as I pass Loki’s room. I glare at the stairs beneath me. ‘One by one’ I breath and carefully step down each step. When I finally make down the stairs with one squeak, I almost want to celebrate but then I tense up and listen for any sounds . Nothing, silence. I sigh out in relief and make my way through the living room into the kitchen. My eyes widen as I see Loki standing in the kitchen. I try to fix my shocked expression as he turns to me with a small smile on his face. 

“Hey y/n,where’s Sam?” his voice light and curious. He looks around, “you two are usually glued to each other.” he tilts his head to side. He sounded nonchalant but the look in his eyes told me otherwise. 

I swallowed, “she's in her room.” thanking the heavens that my voice was steady. 

“Really?” I'm frozen in my spot as he walks towards me. His walk more arrogant than ever. “So she didn’t sneak out,” he looks down at his wrist as if there’s a watch there, “four hours ago.” 

My eyes widen. “How did you know?” 

He chuckles darkly at me, “i'm not stupid.” he stops right in front of me. “So that means we’re here all alone.” his face is sinister. I nod slowly and look him over. I have never wanted to fuck someone so badly. He takes another step towards me but i back away. he smirks at me and then slams me into a wall, “do you really think I don't see the way you look at me?” he wraps one hand around my throat.

Never in a million years had thought those words would come out of his mouth. He kisses me roughly. Biting down on my lip causing me to moan. He pulls away from me and grabs my hips. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He makes his way back up stairs. We slam into what I assume is his rooms door. “I'm going to fuck you senseless.” he opens his door and rushes towards his bed. He drops me and backs away. “Take of your clothes.” I start to quickly strip and so does he. He looks over my naked body hungrily and I do the same to him. Stopping at his huge dick, it had to be at least 10 inches. “Turn around.” He commands and I listen, slightly arching my ass in the air for him. “Has anybody ever fucked your ass before?” he runs his hand from my slit to my asshole. 

“Once.” I say breathlessly. Fear starting to make its way through me. His dick fitting inside of pussy was going to be a stretch, literally. 

“Good, then this won't hurt as much.” I hear him spit and then feel him at my back entrance. He begins to push himself in. 

“Fuck.” I shout out and attempt to push myself away. 

“Don't fucking move.” his vice stern. He grabs my hips to hold them in place and starts pushing inside of me more. Tears spring to my eyes at the feeling of stretching me out. My arms buckle and I let out a silent scream. 

“It hurts.” I whimper out, taking in deep breaths. 

“Good.” is all he says before he starts pounding into my ass. A few tears roll down my face before I start to feel pleasure. 

My moans start small then grow in volume. He smacks my ass and pulls my hair so harshly my body comes off of the bed. He takes his other hand and clasps it around my neck, bringing my body against his. 

“You love this dick don't you?” he growls into my ear continuing to fuck my ass. 

“Yes I love your dick.” I moan, eyes rolling to the back of my head in pleasure. 

“You’re such a dirty whore.” his grip tightens around my hair, “say it.” 

“I'm such a dirty whore.” I cry out, my hands clasping around his hand as he squeezes my neck tighter. Increasing his already brutal pace. “FU- i'm cumming.” I shout, my body tensing as up my orgasm crashes over me. “ah .” I call out as i feel Loki cum inside of me. 

He groans as he slides out of me and I collapse on the bed, body still shaking. He runs his hands over my ass a few times before he smacks it. “I’m not done with you get.” He flips me onto my stomach. Now face to face I can see his wild eyes. He’s looking at me as if I am prey. “Get onto your knees.” He backs away and looks down at me, silently waiting for me to follow his command. I look at his cock and back to him. “Don't make me repeat myself y/n.” I slowly make my way to my knees. His eyes following me the whole time. “Good girl.” he looks down at me and I can see the mischief dancing in his eyes. I look down at his semi hard cock and lick my lips. He grabs a hold my hair, forcing me to look in his eyes. “Such a slut.” the words sending a shiver down my spine. “Open your mouth.” I must take to long for his liking because he grabs a hold of my jaw and squeezes, forcing me to open my mouth. 

He shoves his thick cock into my mouth and begins rocking his hips back and forth, hitting the back of my throat. I put my hand on his stomach as I begin to gag on his cock. This gives him motivation to pick up pace and give deeper strokes.

Tears spring to eyes and I try moving my head back but he forces himself deeper down my throat. “Take it.” he says harshly looking down at me as a few tears escape. I look up at him as he continues to fuck my mouth. He finally takes mercy on me and lets go of my hair and I push myself back, taking in deep breaths. “Couldn't take it baby-girl?” his voice mocking and cold. I look at him and roll my eyes. I get up slowly and start to make my way to his bed. 

I sit down slowly, ass hurting from earlier and I look at him. ”You're a sadist.” my voice barely above a whisper. I watch as his eyes darken at my words. My eyes widen expecting him to at least deny it. 

“What's the matter? Can't handle it?” his voice getting darker as the sentence continues. He walks to me and I start push myself up the bed. He smirks, “don't run from princess.” he grabs my ankle and pulls to him. I yelp and try grabbing to something, anything. He grabs onto my hands and puts them above my head. “Are you afraid of me.” something in his tone told he hoped the answer was yes. 

“Should i be?” I whisper actually not knowing the answer. 

He looks as if thinks it over for a moment before he answers me, “I haven't decided yet.” he starts to make his way down my body. He parts my legs and kisses my lower lips. I buck my hips and he grabs onto hips, forcing them down onto the bed. He wraps his lips around my clit and begins sucking.

I pull at his hair and try grinding my hips but to no avail. “Please.” I moan out, wanting more. He brings one of his hands down to my entrance and sticks two fingers inside me. “Mhhm more.” I close my eyes and arch myself into him. He adds another finger and curls them. “Fuck.” I moan out and push myself more into his face. He moves his tongue expertly around my clit and i see stars. I pull his hair harder as i feel my cumming. 

He continues alternating between sucking and licking my clit. Fucking and stretching my pussy with his fingers. I start pushing his head away feeling another orgasm. But he pulls me closer to him. 

“Loki, I'm going to cum again.” I cry out as I feel my soul leave my body as another orgasm washes over me. I feel my whole body tense and I can't control the things that are coming out of my mouth. When I come down from my high I look down to see him gazing up at me with a shit eating grin on his face. “What?” I ask breathlessly. 

“Daddy huh? I thought I would have to force you to say that.” 

My eyes widen and I blush furiously under his gaze. “I-I don't remember saying that.” 

“But you did.” he says standing up and heading over to a draw. He looks back at me, “turn around.” I roll my eyes and turn over again. A few seconds later I hear him make his way back over to me. I feel something cold at my back entrance. I hiss as he pushes in, what I'm assuming is a butt plug in my already sore ass. “Roll your eyes at me again and you won't be able to sit for a month.” his voice low and dangerous. He smacks my ass harder than ever before and I cry out as the pain radiates through my ass.

I moan at the feeling of my ass clenching around the object as he lines himself up with me and pushes inside my pussy with no warning. His first few thrust are long and deliberate before he starts pounding into me harshly. 

“Who do your holes belong to?” he asks slapping my ass harshly and pulling my hair. 

“You.” I shout and then whimper as picks up pace. “Oh god.” I barely get out as I feel both of my holes clenching. “Daddy fuuucckkk.” I scream at the top of lungs as I feel myself coming undone. 

He continues pumping into me, grabbing onto my shoulders, going deeper than before. “You’re so fucking wet and tight.” he groans hitting my spot with each thrust. 

“I can’t. Please stop.” I whimper out feeling my body still shaking from the aftershocks of my last orgasm. He pushes me down and then continues to fuck me into the bed. 

“You’re going to cum again.” his voice stern and I can could cry from the amount of pleasure. 

"Please" I beg and I notice that my vision begins to go in and out. I’m about to say something when I feel another orgasm rack my body and everything goes black. When I come to Loki is still fucking me but his thrusts are sloppy. It's not long before I feel him cum inside of me. He slides out and rolls over. I lie there, not being able to move. 

“Goodnight,” I hear him say smugly as my eyes began to close. The last thing I see is his cocky grin.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two weeks since the incident with Loki happened. I woke the next morning fully dressed in Sam's bed, with her sleeping next to me. The guilt I felt took my breath away. I couldn’t imagine looking her in the eye so I left and haven’t been in touch since. 

I quietly make my through the house not wanting to wake my mom and her boyfriend, even though it 2 o'clock in the afternoon. I lived in a one-story house and my room was at the very end of the hall. To get to the kitchen I would have to walk past the bathroom, my moms' room, into the living room and then finally the kitchen.

I open the fridge and look at the contents inside, an empty ketchup bottle and some old takeout food that I know didn't belong to me. I felt my stomach growl and I rolled my eyes knowing if I wanted some food that I would have to go and buy it myself. 

I look at my phone to see another text from sam ‘I'm sorry that I put in place that obviously made you feel uncomfortable. Just please let me know that you're all right.’ I felt the tears sting my eyes as guilt ate through me. Little did she know I was the one that should be apologizing to her.

I put my phone in my back pocket of my jeans and grab my car keys. Slamming the door shut as I leave. I'll probably pay for that later tonight but I didn't care right now. I speed off toward Sams and I’s favorite store to shop at because it had everything you needed in one place. It’s about a fifteen-minute drive but I make it there in ten. 

Finding a parking space was a little difficult but I eventually found one. I walked into the store and grabbed a cart, smiling politely at passing customers. I went to the produce section first because I was planning on eating hella grapes. I grabbed two packages, one to eat and the other to buy. 

I trying to be a responsible adult and buy actual food but my cart was halfway with junk food. I looked down at cart and shrugged, at least I was buying grapes. I start munching on grapes again and I almost spit them out when I see a familiar pair of icy blue eyes. He abandons his cart and starts to make his way over to me. I turn with my cart as quickly as I can start speed walking. It's not long before he’s hot on my heels, curse my short legs. 

“y/n,” he says walking next to me without breaking a sweat. I stop because I need to catch my breath and he stops as well looking me over. 

“Stop that,” I say almost wanting to smack the smug look that seems to be on face permanently. 

“Stop what?” he says looking me over again sending me a panty-dropping smile. 

“Looking at me like you’ve seen me naked.” I almost shout, my eyes widen and I look around to see a few curious eyes already staring back at me. 

“But I have,” he says back as equally as loud and I put my hand over his mouth. 

I grab his hand and tug him to the back of the store and then into this little corridor, where the bathroom is located. I pull him in and shut the door, locking it. “What in the actual fuck Loki?”   
I shout at him and he looks genuinely surprised at my outburst. 

“I haven't heard from you in 2 weeks y/n.” his voice cold. “You left without a word and I understand you not talking to me but Sam is worried sick.” he pauses, his voice softer, “I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I didn't mean to push myself on you.” He looks so apologetic and I can't help the laugh that escapes my mouth. He looks at me in confusion which only causes me to giggle a harder. 

“I'm sorry it's just all I've been able to think about is you fucking senseless and I'm too afraid to even look at Sam because I’m afraid when she does it’ll be all over my face.” he looks as if he was about to say something but I put my finger up, letting him know that I wasn’t done. “What kind of best friend am I? And the worst part is I don’t feel guilty because it happened I feel guilty because I want to do it again Loki.” I breathe out I can see his eyes dilate. “I want you to fuck me again.” He's on me before I can blink. We’re both trying to get each other pants off as quickly as possible. He doesn’t seem to have enough patience to get either of our pants all way off because he grabs my legs and throws them over his shoulder. Then he begins to tease my opening with his cock.

He slides into me slowly and I can almost cry in pleasure. He backs away from the door and slams me into the wall opposite of it and begins pounding into me. I can feel his cock stretching me deliciously and I grab onto his hair pulling. He growls and his thrusts become harder and deeper.

“Fuck you’re so wet.” he groans out into my neck and I feel myself clench around him. “Who makes this wet?” 

“Oh fuck you do. Only you.” I moan as I feel my wetness begin to slide down my legs.

“You’re mine,” he growls at me pounding into me harder. 

“Oh fuck. I'm yours.” I whimper out and pray nobody walks down this hallway because we weren’t exactly being quiet. I bite my lip and try quieting myself down but Loki has other plans as he picks his already brutal pace, fucking me into the wall. 

“What's my name?” he starts sucking and biting on my neck. 

“Loki.” I moan out.

“Louder.”

“Loki,” I say louder, my eyes rolling to the back of my head as he hits my spot continuously.

“Louder,” he growls pounding into so hard it's almost painful.

“LOKI,” I shout. “Oh my fucking god. Oh my god, I'm cumming,” i say gripping onto his hair for dear life. 

“Fuck your pussy is so tight,” he says his thrust getting sloppier and it's not long before I feel him cum inside of me. 

We stay together for few seconds trying to catch our breath before he slowly slides out of me and places me on my wobbly legs. He backs away from me with a small smirk and I roll my eyes at his smugness. 

“y/n.” His voice a warning. “I told you what would happen if you ever rolled your eyes at me again.” He says fixing his clothes, looking me over with a predatory gleam in his eye. When his eyes make it back to mine, I keep his gaze as long as I can before looking away and start fixing my clothes. I look around the bathroom to see if I can find my panties. Huffing out in annoyance after searching for them for a few minutes but hearing Loki chuckle sends me a realization. 

“You have them, don’t you?” I say accusingly looking him over. He looks as perfect as he did when I first ran into him. Not a single raven colored hair out of place and his icy blue staring at me as if he was undressing me. 

“Maybe.” he shrugs his shoulder and I begin to gather my hair up to put in a bun. Once all of my hair is off my neck and shoulders I feel less hot. Loki has his signature smirk placed on his kissable lips but there’s something more sinister to it. 

“What?” I question almost cautiously. 

“Nothing.” he pushes himself off of the wall and walks over to me. Grabbing my shoulders and pulling me into him. He looks down at me, his eyes soften slightly and he brings his hands up to sides of my face. I look back at him and I feel myself getting lost in his gaze. He kisses me but he's gentle. It's a simple peck but the warmth it sent throughout my whole body was indescribable. “Don’t ignore me like the last time.” his voice soft and I could tell that there were so many things that were being left unsaid as gazed down at me like I would run away from him screaming. 

“I won’t,” I pause bringing my hands up to his chest “I promise,” i whisper the words and I can see the relief in his eyes immediately. 

“Good,” he says simply and steps away from me a smirk making its way back on his beautiful face, his normal demeanor coming back up. I almost I think I imagined what just happened but I look into his eyes and I know that couldn't be the case. “Come on. We have been in here long enough,” he says unlocking the door and waiting for me to walk out first before he follows behind me. I take a deep breath before walking down the short corridor and into the public area of the store. 

I immediately notice that almost everyone is looking in our direction. I feel heat rush up to my checks and put my head down but of course, I feel Loki laughing as he wraps his arm around my shoulder and guides me through the store. 

Once we’re out in the parking lot I start to giggle. “I'm never going to be able to go into that store again.” I pout slightly as I remember why I was here in the first. “I didn't even get my groceries.” 

“Are you hungry?” 

“I'm starving,” I say a bit overdramatically. 

“We can’t have that. Come on we’ll go to a restauant.” he grabs my hand and begins pulling towards his car that I would love to get in considering it was way nicer than mine but I couldn’t. 

“Loki we can't just go anywhere. What if someone recognizes us?” He stops and turns to look at me. He thinks it over for a few seconds.

“Fine, we'll go to ‘Marco’s place’.” I squeal in excitement. Marco’s place serves the best burgers but it was thirty minutes away so I didn’t eat there often. 

“Okay well, I'll follow you.” I take my hand from him and he looks like he's about to object but I shoot him a glare, “I'm not leaving my car here Loki.” 

“Fine.” He’s about to pull me for a kiss but I back away quickly.

“Anyone could see us,” I say turning, heading for my car. 

Once I’m in my car I let the smile that has been waiting to overtake my face since I first ran into him. I quickly start my car and begin following Loki out of the parking lot. I continue to follow until we hit the highway. That's when I start speeding up when I pass Loki I send him a cheeky smile and wave. He starts to pick up in speed and pure excitement runs through me. I hit my gas pedal and feel myself relax. 

Racing Loki to “Marco’s Place’ is the most fun I've had in a while. What was supposed to be a thirty-minute drive turned into a twenty-minute drive. I pull into a parking space and Loki pulls in to the parking space to my left. 

I jump out of my car and so does he. “Who taught you how to drive like that?” I can hear the lust in his voice and I can’t help myself. I pull him into me and start kissing him with everything in me. Pulling away for air and because I can smell food. I smile at him and start walking to the fairly sized restaurant, knowing he wouldn't be far behind me. 

Walking in the restaurant and the mouth-watering aroma of unhealthy food hits me. I look around see customers spread, out enjoying their food. “Where do you wanna sit?” I ask him almost impatiently. He chuckles and directs me over to an empty booth. Sitting down and immediately grabbing a menu even though I already knew what I wanted to order. “Have you eaten today.” 

“Nope,” I say popping the p and continuing to look over the menu. 

“Why not?” I cringe thinking back to the house and slowly put the menu down. Looking at him for the first time since we sat down. He has a slight frown on his face and he’s looking me over. 

“Because as I was grabbing food to eat someone distracted me.” He looks kinda guilty and nods. Relief settles over me and I go back to looking over the menu, just to look at all the choices that I had. I'm basically drooling over the menu when I feel his hand start to make it's way up my leg. 

“What are you doing Loki?” I say swatting at his hand away. His icy gaze settles on me and he gives me his signature smirk before sliding closer to me. 

“So, what you been doing for a past two weeks,” he asks innocently. 

“Oh, nothing really.” I cringe thinking of going back to that house later tonight but I shake it off and hope he didn’t catch my reaction. 

“What was that?” His full attention on me, looking at me as if he’s trying to figure me out. 

“What was what Loki?” I say looking at him with a fake confused look on my face. Loki doesn’t know everything about my home life. Only enough that he stopped questioning why I was at his house all of the time. 

“You looked sad-no scared is the right word. You looked genuinely scared for about a second before you started smiling again.” 

I roll my eyes at him on purpose hoping he would take the bait. “Loki how would you even be able to catch that if it was only for a second?” I question hoping this would make him drop the conversation. 

“Because I'm always looking at you y/n,” he says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. My breath hitched at his words.

“Oh,” I say simply and give my full attention to my menu. I feel my heart flutter against my chest as his words replay in my head. Heat creeps up my face as I feel his gaze still on me. “What?” I whisper out, looking up at him. 

“You’re not going to tell me are you?” 

“There's nothing to tell,” I say simply, gaze still locked with his. 

He leans closer to my face, “I understand if you don’t want to tell me but don’t lie to me.” his voice hard and his glare icy. I swallow and nod my head. “Oh and don't think I didn't notice how you keep rolling your eyes at me. I guess I'm just going to have to show what happens when you continue to disrespect me.” he leans back and picks up his menu. “I think I just want a burger,” he says as if he didn’t just threaten me. 

“Yeah, same,” I mumble and begin knotting my shirt up with my fingers. 

“Hi.” a cheery voice says, “I'll be server today. What drinks can I start you guys off with today?” I notice that her green eyes are more on Loki as she speaks but I ignore that because to be honest I just want my fucking food. 

“Can I get a cherry limeade?” she turns her eyes to me for probably the first time and shot me a hard glare. She nods writing it down. Her short blond bounces when she nods and I can’t the jealousy that starts to burn in my veins. 

“What can I get for you?” her voice more seductive and I wanted to punch her right in her face but instead I did something even better. As Loki begin to answer her I kissed his neck sensually before nibbling on his ear. I pulled away and shot her a ‘bitch try me’ look. 

“Ugh I'll just have a sprite.” his voice was more strained and I got the smuggest look on my face. 

“Okay.” her voice didn't sound as cheery anymore, “are you guys ready to order?” 

“Yeah, we’ll both have a double cheeseburger with fries,” I ordered for both us because I was ready for this bitch to leave. She looked like she was to question me but held her tongue and nodded her head before turning and walking away, switching the whole time. 

“So you can tease me but I can't do the same to you?” Loki asked sliding his hands to my thigh and I let him. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” I say innocently and kiss his neck again but this time biting down lightly before pulling away. 

“You're such a tease,” he says roughly and squeezing my thighs. I start to feel regret that I wore pants at all. He begins to kiss from my shoulder up to my neck and I move my head to the side to give him better access. I moan lowly as he begins sucking biting on my neck. I close my eyes and bring my hands to his hair pulling harshly. 

I hear someone clearing their throat and my eyes pop open to see the same waitress from earlier standing there with our drinks in her hand. Loki slowly pulls away from my neck and looks up at her with an annoyed expression on his face. She gives a tight-lipped smile and sets our drinks down without a word. Turning and walking away from us but not before shooting me an even harder glare. 

“What's her problem?” I giggle out as he begins attacking my neck again almost immediately. I turn my body so my legs are over his lap and I bring my hands around his neck. 

“I like this position so much better.” He says trailing kisses up to my ear and then back down to my shoulder. 

“Mmhmm, I bet you do,” I say as his hands began to make their way to my ass. I knew that if Loki could have his way I wouldn’t have on any pants at all but someone had to be the sensible in the relationship. My eyes widen as the thought passes through my head. I didn’t know what to call this thing with Loki but I didn't know if it could be defined as a relationship per se. “I need to go the bathroom.” I attempted to keep the growing panic out of my voice. 

“Right now?” he almost whined and I couldn’t help but smile at that. 

“Yes right now.” I laughed out as he huffed out in annoyance. 

“Hurry up,” he said and pulled away. I couldn’t help the smile that was on my face as I scooted out of the booth. 

“I'll be right back.” I turned and he smacked my ass. I let out a small yelp and turned and sent him a seductive look over my shoulder before making my way towards the bathroom. Walking and going to the sink immediately, my eyes widen as I take in my neck. I had three different hickeys on my neck. One on the right side, most likely from earlier and two on my left. No wonder she was glaring at me like she was. The thought brought a smile to my face but I quickly frowned when I realized that I would have to go home like this. I quickly pull my hair down and sigh out in relief that my long hair covered the hickeys. 

I was just going to leave my hair like that but I but back in a messy bun and made my back to my table. I quicken my steps as I see our food is finally sitting there in all its glory. I plop next to him and dig into my burger immediately. I hear him laugh as I moan at the taste.

“It's that good?” he says looking over at me and I nod my head continuing to chew on my tiny piece of heaven. I almost forgot how could their food was. We don’t talk while we eat, mostly because of me. I finish before him and begin to eye his plate. “Don't even think about it,” he says with humor clearly evident in his tone

I look up at him innocently, “what are you talking about?” I say and then steal some fries off of his plate. 

“Hey.” he tries smacking my hand away but I’m too quick for him. He looks at me with a small smile on his face and shakes his head before continuing to finish his food. I finish my drink and sit back groaning. 

“I'm so fucking full. I feel like I'm going to bust.” I knew every step I took would feel like it would be my last but I didn't regret stuffing myself. I hear Loki laughing at me and I shoot him a glare. 

“I'll be back.” he gives me a quick kiss and goes to pay for our food. A small part of me wants to protest but the part of me that’s too stuffed to put up a fight wins. He walks back to the table with his signature smirk and holds out his hands for me to grab it. 

We walk out together, hand in hand even though my walk feels more like a waddle. He stops and turns to me, pulling me into him and kissing me roughly. I moan into the kiss, bringing him closer to me. The things this man could with his tongue was unbelievable and thought of him kissing my lowers lips pops into my head. His kiss made me feel afire and the way his hands expertly made their way to my ass, gripping it firmly. I was beyond turned on and he had barely touched me. He pulled away from me slowly. “Come on.” he grabbed my hand and started walking towards our cars. 

I looked up at him and I could already feel myself start to miss him. I knew I shouldn’t be feeling this way about him, it would only end badly. But as I stared into his eyes it was like my axis shifted. He made me feel alive and how could I just ignore that? I wanted him in every way possible, the emotion almost suffocating me. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and kissed me quickly.

“Goodnight,” he said before turning and walking to his car. I grabbed onto his shirt and tugged back into me, wrapping my arms around his waist, inhaling his scent. I felt like I could breathe again for a few seconds before we pulled away and he continued to his car. 

“Goodnight,” I said instead of everything else that was on the tip of my tongue. I had to stop myself because even the things that I was thinking were even scaring me, I couldn't imagine what they would do to him if I said the words out loud. 

He gave me knowing smile and he opened his car door while looking at me with a small smile on his face. “Answer the phone when I call you.” 

“I will,” I said getting into my car and putting the key the ignition.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are cleared up about the readers home life. Sam confronts the reader for ignoring her and the reader's dark side comes out this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't have much of Loki in it but that's because I needed to establish some things.

It had been a few hours since I had left I left Marco's place. My heart still flutters as I think of my time spent with Loki. But I push those thoughts away as I look at the house that I grew up in. It wasn't always bad, there was a time when I viewed this place as a safe haven. But then my dad left my mom because his father threatened to cut him off. If there's one thing I learned from my dad it was how to lie. He told me for years that the reason he bought a one-story house is that he wanted to give me the opposite of what he childhood was like. He said that he wanted us all on one level, that way we wouldn’t go a day without seeing each other. The irony is that he has another family now and their house is four times as big as this one and I know for a fact that they see each other more than we do. 

I let my hair down and get out my car. I open the door knowing it's not locked and walk into my personal hell. 

“Where the hell have you been?” my mom slurs at me and I have to stop myself from turning around and leaving. “There's no food in the house and Phil and I are fucking starving.” the thought of slapping her crosses my mind but I just ignore her and walk to my room. “Where are you going? I'm talking to you, you ungrateful bitch.” she had given me nothing to be grateful for but at least she doesn’t follow me. 

I close my door and push myself against it. I willed myself not cry. Pushing myself off the door and throwing myself down onto my queen sized bed. I felt for the knife that I kept under my pillow and let of out a sigh of relief when I felt it there. I had it specially made to glide through skin like butter. I started keeping it in my room when Phil started coming around. He had never tried touching me sexually but his suggestive words still make me want to gag. I turned onto my back and looked around my room. 

My room was decently sized like every other room in this house. The walls were painted a light shade of blue. Posters, quotes, and flowers were lining my walls. My bed sat in the middle of the room. A huge vanity with pictures of sam and I lined the mirror. I didn't have drawers because my closet had them inserted. Shoes were thrown into a pile because I was too lazy to put them on their rack. A ding brought me out of thoughts and I looked down at my phone to see another text from Sam. ‘answer your door.’ my eyes widen in realization. I really hated when she came over my house because compared to her, I lived in a shack. 

I make my way through my house and ignore my mother and Phil. I opened the door to find a very angry looking Sam. Her hazel brown eyes were ablaze and her mouth was set in a hard line. She looked me over and then back at my mom and Phil. She pushed past me and then headed for my room, I followed behind her.   
I shut my door and she sat down on my bed. “Well, you're obviously not dead. So care to explain why you’ve been ignoring me?” I can tell she's trying not to raise her voice. 

“Sam,” I start off but then she cuts me off. 

“I know what I did was shitty. I shouldn't have just left alone with my dad but I honestly didn't think he would find out. But that doesn’t give you the excuse to just ignore me. We’re best friends, we’re supposed to talk these things. And don't even get me started on how worried I was about you. I didn’t know if they had done something to you and you physically couldn’t answer me back.” her voice breaks and her eyes feel up with unshed tears. 

As I look at her I feel a different form of guilt wash over me. “I'm sorry Sam.” I walk over to the bed and sit next to her. I grab her hand and pull it mine. “I wasn’t even that mad about it. After I realized how stupid I was for just leaving I didn't know what to say to you.” The lie leaves a nasty taste in my mouth but I couldn't tell her truth. 

“Really?” she sounds surprised but I also see a weight drop off of her shoulders. I nod my head and she tackles me. “I've missed you so much.” I push her raven colored hair out of my face and laugh at her. 

“Do you always have to tackle me?” she tightens her grip on me and laughs. 

“Yes, of course.” she rolls off of me and I look over at her with a small smile on my face. I had missed her so much. Her eyes widen and she hits me. “Are those hickeys on your neck?” I bring my hands up to my neck and shake my head. 

“No.” she rolls her eyes at me and hits me again. 

“You're a fucking liar. Here I am feeling all guilty and shit and you're getting freaky with someone the whole time. And they look fresh so give me all the details.” 

“It’s nothing, Sam.” I pull my hands away and shrug my shoulders. 

“Lie again. You never let anyone ‘mark’ you.” It was true I always rolled my eyes at the things when I saw them on other people. “So he must be special.” she was right. The person who had given me the marks was special but the downside was that he was also her father. I couldn't just tell her the truth but I also couldn’t tell her nothing. If the circumstances were normal she would’ve been the first person to know but they weren't so I was going to have tell her half-truths. 

“Fine, I'll tell you,” I mumble and she pumps her fist in the air. “You’re such a dork.” 

“Whatever get to talking.” I sigh out and thought of what I could tell her. 

“I honestly can’t even remember his name.” she gasped and put her hand over her heart. 

“I'm so proud of you, you were always such a prude in high school.” I scoff at her and she shrugs her shoulders. “You know it's true but anyway continue.” 

“I was being a loner when he came up to me and started flirting with me. It wasn’t long before he invited back to his place.” she threw herself back onto my bed and I laughed at antics. 

“And you actually went? What have you done with my best friend?” her eyes were bright and she had a huge smile on her angular face. 

“He’s the best sex I've ever had and I don’t know if I'll be able to sleep with another man without being disappointed.” That was the first truthful thing I had said since I started telling her this story.

Her mouth dropped open and then she closed it. “Well, you have to call him.” just as she said that my phone started to ring. My heart sped up and I thanked the heaven that I remembered to program Loki's number under something else. “Who is 'racing partner'?” she questions looking down at my screen and I contemplate throwing the phone. “Is that him? Answer the phone.” 

“No,” I say and end the call. I felt really bad about it but he would understand when I explained the situation. 

“Why not.” she pouts and looks like she wants to grab my phone from my hand. 

“Because I'm accepting what we had was a one night stand and that's all it will ever be.”

“I can't believe this. You’re growing up so fast.” she wipes a fake tear from her eye and I shove her playfully. 

“Shut up.” We both laugh and then I hear the raising of voices. Of course, they would start arguing while Sam was here. 

“Have they been arguing a lot lately.” her voice soft. I give a bitter laugh and roll my eyes. 

“When are they not arguing?” I ask rhetorically and push myself up on the bed. “So what happened that night you snuck out?” Sam looks likes she's been waiting to tell me this story. 

“I slept with Alex,” she says smugly and this time my mouth drops open. 

“He has a girlfriend.” I exclaim and she looks at me to say ‘and?’ 

“So I've been wanting to sleep with him for months and I wasn’t about to let some technicality stop me from getting what I wanted.” she sounded so sure of herself and I found myself agreeing with her statement wholeheartedly. I stopped once I realized why. Sam wasn't just some technicality, she was my best friend but I wanted Loki with everything in me. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. 

“Sam I love you,” I told her honestly because I did and honestly I felt like I didn't tell her enough. 

“Awe I love you too,” she told me and then pulled out her phone. “But I have to go.” 

“Really?” I asked the thought of being left alone in this house depressing me. 

“Yeah I told Alex I would meet him before I came over here.” she pushes herself off of the bed and fixes her clothes. 

“You’re leaving me for Alex?” she nods her head unapologetically and blows me kiss. It doesn’t even surprise me that she's still sleeping with him. 

“I love you but I need some dick and since you’re not going to give that to me,” she says walking to my door and opening it. “See you tomorrow.” 

“See you tomorrow,” I say and she leaves me in my room alone. I can't wipe the smile off of my face though. She made me feel better without even trying. I jump slightly when my door bursts open. There is Phil standing there liked he owned the place. 

“You need to ask before you just invite people over.” he sneers at me and I want to smack the thing he called a mustache of his slimy face. 

“First of all, you don't pay bills here so don't just burst into my fucking room like you own the place. Second of all my father owns this house so I can invite who the fuck ever I want to and there's not a single thing you can do about it.” His eyes darken and he looks over me lustfully. I feel myself reach for the knife I keep under my pillow just in case a situation liked this ever happened. I felt myself relax a little when my hand wrapped itself around the handle. 

“Listen here you little bitch-” he cuts himself off and his eyes harden. “What the hell is on your neck?”

“None of your business,” I told him sassily because it wasn’t. He was only asking because he was a creep and wanted to fuck me himself 

“So you’re out there giving up your pussy?” he says and he makes my skin crawl. He steps into my room and a spike of fear runs through me. He wasn't even that tall but it didn't matter because I was short so everyone was taller than me. 

I would kill him if he even looked like he was going to touch me. “Get the fuck out of my room.” I pushed myself off of my bed and hid the knife behind my back. 

“And what are going to do if I don’t?” he was mocking because he thought he had all of the power. I would slit his throat with pleasure. He walked closer to me and I wrapped my hand around the knife. “I can do whatever I wanted to you and there’s nothing you could do to stop it.” I pulled the knife out from behind my back and smiled at him evilly. 

“You come any closer to me and I will do my best to kill you.” my voice was low and deadly. A part of me hoped he did so I could have the excuse to kill him. The high I was getting from the terrified look on his face was almost euphoric. “Oh come on, don’t stop. Give me the fucking reason.” I knew I looked and sounded evil but I was done being pushed around and honestly, I liked the feeling of control I was getting from this. 

“Put the knife down y/n,” he says looking from me to the knife in my hand. 

“No,” I say taking a step closer to him and he takes a step back. “I will kill you. I will kill and when the cops come I will tell them I feared for my life. That this isn't the first time you have come into my room and tried to touch me. And let's be honest that won't be hard to believe with your background. I will tell them that I keep this knife in my room because I started to fear my safety and then I’ll start crying.” I start fake crying while looking at him. He looks petrified and I was enjoying every second of it. “So get the fuck out of my room or the next time someone sees you it will be in a body bag.” 

He almost tripped over himself trying to leave my room and I couldn't feel more alive. I slammed my door shut and then pushed myself against it. There was a side of me that was manipulative and cold. It scared me sometimes but it also made feel so fucking powerful and the only thing I wanted to do was fuck a certain dark haired man. I walked over to my bed, grabbed my phone and called Loki back. 

The phone didn't ring long before I heard his smooth voice, “I thought I told you to answer when I called you?” I smiled and rolled my eyes at him because I knew he couldn’t see me.

“Sam was with me when you called.” he goes quiet. 

“Oh.” he clears his throat, “is she still there?” 

“Nope and she's not with you so that means you're at home all alone,” I say suggestively and I hear him laugh a little. 

“That's true. You should come over.” 

“What if Sam comes home and sees my car?” I question thinking it over and frowning slightly. 

“I don't think she's coming home tonight,” he grumbles something under her breath. “I told her because she's eighteen she doesn't have to sneak out and come home odd hours in the morning.”

“I bet she's enjoying that,” I say and hold back the comments I wanted to say. That was his daughter after all. 

“Come over.” he's not asking he's telling me and honestly it turns me on. 

“On my way,” I tell him and hang up the phone. I was about to put my knife back in it's hiding place but then I decide to bring with just case he tries to search my room while I'm gone. I walk into the living room with my knife and phone in hand. I send a smirk towards Phil and I see the color drain his face as he sees me. “Don't wait up,” I say and slam the door shut. I was feeling like the baddest bitch and I dared one of them to say something to me. I jumped into my car and speed off towards Loki's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it please let me know because I don't know if I should continue with this story.


End file.
